A Blooming Rose
by DreamLess16
Summary: After the infection hit Rose and her best friend Allison tried to survive but after an unfortunate day Rose became infected, after making her best friend leave her behind, will she ever find someone to survive this doomed world with? Read and find out. I suck at summaries, just read it I know you'll like it, maybe ;-;
1. Infection

I peered outside the safe room wondering when Allison was going to come back. I decided to build up my courage and go look for her it been at least 5 hours, I grabbed my 9mm and stuck it in my jacket pocket. I pushed open the heavy safe room door and went to look though all the stores nearby, I spotted a gorcery store and went to check that first. I carefully pulled open the automatic doors watching my surroundings. To be honest, I haven't been out here alone before so I've never been scratched or bitten how is that? My friend Allison was a state marksmen champion before the world went to shit, I try to hold myself but I'm a horrible shot she's tried to teach me but I can't get the hang of it.. so I guess I'm kind of useless. I kept searching nearby stores but I couldn't find her, I sighed and turned around to head back to the safe room when a highpitched scream came from a clothing store, I bolted inside, I saw a Smoker start dragging Allison away his tounge wrapped around her waist. I followed the tounge with my eyes and located him seeing him perched on the second floor railing, I aimed my pistol and shot the first three missed but the fourth hit because Allison wasn't screaming anymore, I ran up to her and she sprung up.

"What the hell Rose?" She yelled obviously worried about my safety.

"I was worried you were gone for like five hours." I crossed my arms, she stared at me with intense eyes.

"What did I tell you?" She placed her hands on her hips, I rolled my eyes.

"If you don't come back, move on." I said in a mocked voice, she smiled.

"Let's head back to the safe room." I nodded and followed her, a screech rang through the empty building. We both looked for the Hunter. Allison walked ahead of me by a couple of feet just to check around the corner and the next thing I knew something had me pinned, I looked forward staring at the Hunter's red eyes, he gave me a devilish grin and slashed his claws deeply into my right arm blood spraying over my face and into my long brown hair. Allison attempted to kill the Hunter but he was too fast for her, she muttered cuss words under her breath. My wound oozed thick hot blood, Allison help me up and practically carried me back to the safe room.

"Rose..." She said as tears filled her eyes, I looked at her.

"It's not your fault, plus I could be immune like you." I tried to cheer her up, she gave me a clearly fake smile before I passed out from the oncoming fever. I woke up in the middle of the night with a cloth bandage around my arm, I sat up a wave of nausea came over me, I ran into the washroom and started vomiting. I guess Allison heard me because I felt a hand press against my back, When my vomit session was over Allison helped me go back to sit down.

"I d-don't think I'm immune." I said as my body started to shake, I gave a weak laugh, Allison just stared at me.

"I can't kill you Rose." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"But I don't want to become one of those things." I wrapped the spare blanket around my frigid body.

"I can't have my best friend's blood on my hands." I sighed.

"Then leave, I can't let you see me become one of those things, take all the food an weapons." She looked at me like I was crazy, I would think so too by the way I was thinking, before she could open her mouth to protest I threw her my bag and pointed at the door.

"Just go Ally." She bent down and gave me hug then quickly left before I could say good-bye. I sighed I was all alone now, I get to suffer through the transformation all alone. I decided to try to just sleep through all the pain before I change. I awoke sometime during the day my body was covered in sweat, my head spun like crazy, I guess the infection was spreading faster than I expected. I felt like I was suffocating so I slowly got up my legs feeling like jelly, I just wanted some fresh air, I sighed pushing open the huge metal door taking a deep raspy breath . I just sat outside for about half an hour before my body told me it's time to sleep again, I walked into the safe room closing the door behind me. I re-wrapped myself in the blanket my body felt like it was completely frozen, I wondered when I was going to finally change the fever is killing me... literally. I laid my head against the concrete and started to cry, i didn't want to become one of them but I definitely could't shoot myself. I had no choice in this matter I kept crying until my body got to tired and I blacked out. When I woke up the next morning I didn't feel any nausea and no fever was my transformation over? I went to pull my blanket off my skin when giant claws ripped through the tattered fabric, I stared at my hand in horror, then I knew what I turned into... I turned into a witch.

**Hello readers, this is a new story I'm working on. I want at least 4 reviews before I upload my next chapter, PLEASE HALP. ;-;**

**~Kassy/DreamLess16**


	2. Bloodlust

I sighed pushing away the temptation for blood, I un-wrapped myself from my blanket being careful not you stab myself with my newly grown claws. I pushed open the safe room, I knew it wasn't a good idea to stay there since survivor's use it. I didn't really know where I was so I ended up wandering around the city aimlessly, after hours of walking around my legs collapsed I ended up in front of a broken play ground, I could feel the infection creeping in my brain, It was trying to take over sadly I was to tired to fight back and I started crying as Witches do. What felt like hours I decided to fight back for my body this time I won, I heard a low growl looking for the Hunter, I spotted him and tried to ignore him, he jumped down.

"Hiya Witchy." A large grin spread across his face, I turned to look at him my long hair that was now white covered half my face.

"I have a name you know." I said as I stood up, He smiled.

"Well then what is it?" He stood up from his crouching position.

"Rose." I said I started to walk away, next thing I knew I was pinned face down on the ground.

"Don't walk away from me." He growled, I laid there shaking I didn't know what to do.

"O-okay.." I said cautiously, He looked at my face almost studying it, he moved my hair and he face the part I could only see looked completely shocked.

"What?" I said a hint of irritation in my voice.

"I-I was the one who infected you." His voice low almost a whisper.

"What? How can you tell?" I said in retaliation.

"I can recognize your face." I looked at his soul less red eyes and pushed him off of me. I sat up and started to cry uncontrollably the Witch side of me clearly taking over.

"Shhh guys I hear a Witch." I heard a survivor from behind a shed to the right of me, I forced myself to snap out of it and stood up. I grabbed the Hunters arm.

"Come on, I'm not getting killed because of you.. again." I led him to a old cottage hopefully out of the path of survivors, my stomach ached the blood lust was getting stronger. The Hunter just stared at my face and then his eyes scrolled down to my body, I caught him looking.

"I haven't fully transformed yet." He gave me the most confused look I ever saw on someone's face.

"So you haven't had your first meal yet?" He asked, I shook my head pulling my knees to my chest attempting to hide my guilt, He crept over and pushed my knees down so he could look at me better.

"I can teach you to hunt... Only if you want." I smiled up at him and nodded his face lit up.

"Let's go, I'm getting hungry too." He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the cottage, I followed closely behind him wondering where we were going. He stopped in front of a church, he ran around the back and came back minute later ladder in hand, obviously it was for me. I watched him leap up to the top effortlessly, I gripped the ladder second guessing myself if I could really trust him.

"What's taking you so long?" I looked up his head peering out from the edge of the rooftop.

"Nothing.." I yelled up as I started climbing the flimsy ladder, when I made it up the the roof one of my feet missed a step and I started to fall from the top, I braced for impact but nothing happened but then I realized the Hunter had saved me from falling.

"Thanks." I quickly muttered as I regained my balance and sat with him on the roof.

"So how old were you before.. you know.. I infected you?" He said after what seemed like endless silence.

"21." I quickly said, playing with my freakishly long claws.

"Luke." He said a smirk trailing his face.

"What? I tilted my head slightly in confusion.

"My name, It's Luke." He smirked and jumped over to another side of the roof to keep an eye out for survivors, I really didn't want to kill innocent people but the blood lust raged inside.

"So what were you like before all this happened." He said as he walked back to sit next to me.

"I was somewhat normal, I had a best friend and was okay at school, other than that I was a complete loner." He looked at me shocked.

"That can't be true, what about your parents?" I shuttered at his question, I took a deep breath.

"I didn't know my parents they died when I was 3, I've been in the Foster Care system pretty much my whole life." I said as sadness hung over me, he smiled.

"Don't feel bad, I didn't know my parents either. I lived with my Aunt and Uncle until I was 18, then about 5 years after that the world went to shit." He exclaimed obviously hinted his age to me, I smiled. Suddenly gun shots exploded through the sky, finally a survivor grace us with their presence. Luke jumped down and pounced on the lone survivor pinning him and killing him with a single swipe, I climbed down slowly being careful not to fall again. I walked over to Luke, a pleasureful sensation filled my body as fresh blood spilled around the lifeless body, I keeled down next to Luke.

"You can have the first taste." I smirked and dug my claws into the dead body fulfilling the hungry blood lust, but after the first taste I was hooked and couldn't stop until we both completely devoured the lone survivor.

**Apparently I was super inspired because I wrote another chapter in like less the 24 hours, I think xD **

**Plus I had written this before but my computer had to fuck up and erase it SOOO I HAD TO START ALL OVER ;-; **

**I was not happy, But anyways here's Chapter 2! c:**

**~Kassy/DreamLess16**


	3. A Bad Encounter

After we were finished we had to dispose of the body, Luke dragged him to a car and shoved him in the front seat closing the door.

"Let's head back to that cottage." He said a permanent smirk apon his face, I nodded as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me so I was walking beside him, my stomach tightened I really wondered what he looked like under his hood, hell I had no idea what I looked like, but Luke did say he could recognize my face so I might still have some of my old features. I peered down at my claws now stained with blood, I sighed guilt flooding my brain.

"What's wrong?" Luke said and stepped in front of me, I looked up at him, he sighed.

"Feel guilty don't you?" I looked at him eyes wide but I simply nodded, I felt his arms wrap around my petite body, my heart started to go crazy it felt like it was going to rip out of my chest. He let go and continued on walking, I stood there a scared reaction on my face he ran up to me and grabbed my arm and forced my body to start walking again, we made it back to the cottage in under half an hour, after that awkard hug my brain was still trying to process the situation. I sat in a corner curled up, Luke decided to take a nap he was tired from hunting. I kept thinking about what happened was my body playing tricks on me? or were those real feelings? was I really falling for him? I pushed aside those thoughts. I brushed through my messy hair with my claws, they came in handy I'd say, I got up to find something to keep my hair tied back. I walked to the bathroom and found a long peice of black ribbon, I pulled back my hair and tied it carefully not to slice the ribbon well as best as I could. I looked in the broken mirror and stared at my face, I did look like my old self just more pale and 'dead' looking, I walked back to living room area in the cottage and seated myself in an old recliner and watched Luke sleep soundlessly on the torn up couch.

"Hey you." I heard a raspy voice call out, was it talking to me, I looked around trying to locate the voice.

"Over here." He tapped on the window, It was a Smoker what did he want.

"What do you want?" I said with an attitude, standing my ground but also being quiet enough so I didn't wake Luke.

"You." He smiled, as he moved closer to the door I heard his heavy footsteps, he opened the door it creaked. I attempted to move over and wake Luke.

"Don't wake him!" He said almost yelling, I moved away from Luke and walked backwards from the Smoker, I let out his tounge I felt it brush up against my ankle.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched hoping to wake Luke up, at this moment I felt vanurable, I was completely useless, the Smoker was pressed up against me.

"Not bad looking either." The Smoker said with a excited look on his face, I wanted him to stop, I tried to push him off but I wasn't strong enough be just held his grip on me tighter, I couldn't let the infection take over I'd kill him then Luke and I couldn't do that. I felt the Smoker's hand glide down to my waist, then he was completely ripped away from me.

"Get your filthy hands off of her." Luke growled, I walked up the Smoker and clawed his face, It felt good to do that, Luke finished him off by ripping his head right off. I helped him throw the dead Smoker outside, after that I went back to sit on the recliner and Luke sat back on the couch.

"Thanks.." I said barley above a whisper.

"You don't need to thank me Rose." I looked up at Luke shocked, I wanted to ask him but what if I make him angry? I came up with the courage after minutes of silence.

"Luke." I played with a loose peice of my pure white hair.

"What Rose?" A questioned look on his face.

"C-can you take off your hood?" I said with casution, he gave me the weirdest look.

"No." He growled.

"Why?" I crossed my arms, my face getting hot.

"Because... I just don't want to." He hung his hood further on his face.

"Just show me." My curiousity was horrible it ruined alot of thing for me in my past life.

"No! Because If I'm a montser on the inside, I hve to be one on the ouside also." He threw his arms up in anger, I slowly walked over to him.

"Just let me see, I have a feeling you don't look like a monster." I inched my hands closer, I grabbed his hood he flinched but didn't stop me. I slowly pulled it down his long dark hair covering his face, I carefully pushed his out of the wat making sure not to cut him, my heart stopped he didn't look anything like monster he looked almost normal.. like me. I couldn't like but stare into his ermerald green eyes they where interesting, since behind the darkness of the hoos they glowed red.

"You don't look like a monster." He looked at me a small smile crept on his face.

"You think so?" He said scaping the table due to being nervous, I smiled.

"Of course, I thought I looked like a monster too but you changed that." He peered up at me his eyes glisening from the light of the moon, he pushed the one loose stand of hair behind my ear and wrapped his arms around me, I did the same and leaned my head on his shoulder other may think hes a monster but I'm the only one who doesn't. I really safe with him, I felt I could completely open up to him. I was helplessly in love with a beautiful monster.

**BOOM CHAPTER 3! I feel super inspired with this story. I can't stop writing o-o This chapter is kinda weird just saying... LOLOLOOLOLOL **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all c:**

**~Kassy/DreamLess16**


	4. The First Time

**REAAALLLY LONNNGG CHAPTEEERRR...**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED o3o**

I cherished the moment we shared together, I wasn't even sure if he liked me the same way... But honestly I didn't care as long as I was with him. I moved my head off his shoulder, un-wrapping his arms from my body. I felt my stomach growl.

"You hungry?" Luke asked hope filling his eyes, I nodded.

"Let's go!" I quickly said before bolting out of the cottage, Luke started chasing after me, he caught up and playfully pounced on me pinning me down, I looked at him shocked as his face came closer to mine, I started freaking out on the inside, 'What's going on?' that question ran through my head, next thing I knew he had already jumped off of me and dashing towards the church.

"What a cheater!." I yelled, he turned around running backwards and shot me a smile before turning back around and sprinting to the church. I finally made it to the church, obviously he beat me, I climbed up onto the roof and sat next to Luke as we waited for a lone survivor to pass by. I guess I had fallen asleep because Luke started shaking me.

"Rose! Come on I hear a survivor." I sprung up almost knocking over Luke, he took my hand and helped me jump off the roof, I was scared at first but Luke reassured me that I would be fine, Luke pulled me into the shadows casting in front of the giant wooden doors, we hid there until the survivor came into view. It was a woman, at least in her 30's carrying a pistol and having a torn up peice of cloth bandaged around her left wrist. As she came in front of the church Luke leaped out pouncing on the survivor. I waited until Luke had her sucessfully pinned for me to come out from hiding, I walked out of the shadows and stood next to Luke grinning at the helpless woman. She had her pistol tightly clenched in her left hand but Luke was smart and had that arm pinned so she could'nt shoot him, I looked away from the survivor for a second just to make sure no other survivor was coming, she somehow was able to shoot off a round, I quickly fixed my gaze on her she smirked, I felt a strong burning sensation in my right leg, I peered down at my leg blood spilling from the fresh wound.

"Luke!" I screamed.

"We gotta go!" He finished off the survivor then turned around his gaze falling to my new wound.

"Rose! Your leg!" He said as he continued to examine my wound.

"I know we gotta head back." I said, I didn't even know what bullets can do to infected, I felt my leg start to go numb. Luke scooped me up not worrying about about he meal we waited hours for, he jumped back onto the church roof effortlessly even with the extra weight do to me being injured and all. He leaped from roof to roof, I felt my body become weaker and weaker as we came closer to the cottage. When we finally made it back to the cottage Luke took me inside and placed me on the torn up couch being careful of my injured leg. At that point I could barley keep my eyes open.

"Rose... I gotta take the bullet out." Luke said dissapointment creeping into his voice, I took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Just do it." I whispered pain exploding in my body, he pulled his sleeves on his dirty navy blue hoodie also taking off his hood so he could see better. He took a deep breath before digging his claws into my leg trying to locate the bullet, I wanted to scream but I bit my lip and swallowed the tempation, I had to be strong, I closed my eyes wanting the pain to be over, I finally passed out from the loss of blood. Wondering how I can feel even though I'm dead? Well let's put it like this; as you know the infection resides in the back of my brain, if I let it take over it makes me go on a murderous rampage but I can somewhat control it, I still have the human half of me. Most people (Immune People) think that just because I'm a "Zombie" that I don't feel well I do and I hope I can hold onto my human half before the infection completely takes over me. I woke up my body completely drenched in sweat, I spotted Luke curled up in the recliner, I turned so I was lying on my right side , that bullet did some major damage to my leg. My body felt stiff, I shifted myself to a sitting position, wehn I tried to stand up to stretch I immeditily fell over smashing my head against the hard wood floor.

"Rose!?" I heard Luke's voice calling out to me.

"Luke?" I said my voice raspy and rough, He lifted my head and leaned it against the couch, I let out a brief sigh.

"A-am I gonna be okay?" I brushed sweat off my forehead, he grinned.

"Yeah thankfully." He grabbed my hand and just held it, I gave him a weak smile, I hopefully can regain my enery by tomorrow because I need food, I wouldn't count on the survivor we killed yesturday would still be there, out here we scavange for food it sucks but it's the way of the undead lifestlye.

"I'm gonna go get you something to eat." Luke spoke up letting go of my hand, I shook my head furiously.

"No, I'm letting you get killed because of me." He laughed, I shot a confused look at him.

"I'm just gonna catch you something small, a survivor is too hard to drag back with other infected running around." I smiled and nodded agreeing with him, with that he left leaving me alone, letting me other think everything that happened to us, I couldn't tell him I fell for him it could seriously ruin our friendship plus I need his help to hunt, I can't let the infection tae over because the more I do the stronger it becomes. I felt warm tears spill from my eyes, the infection tried to creep in, I stopped crying to force it to back down, I wiped my eyes and tried to letmy body relax until I heard footsteps echo outside my body tensed, I was pretty much usless and too weak to fight whatever was outside, the door slowly creaked open I saw a shiloette until it stepped into the light, it was Luke he gave a confused look as he held a dead rodent of some sort.

"Rose? are you okay?" Luke siad as he stepped closer to me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I placed a smile on my face, my wound still burning.

"Eat up." Luke said holding the dead animal in front of my face, the smell of blood filled my nose, I took it from his hands and turned around ripping the animal apart, giving half to Luke because he kept staring over my shoulder hinting he was hungry too, when I was finished all that was left was a small lump of fur and some bones. Luke gathered up what was left of our meals and tossed them outside, he came back and sat next to me on the floor. I peered over at him as he pulled down his hood, I guess he was confortable around me because he had his hood down alot more, he looked over at me and smirked.

"Rose why were you crying?"I tried to hide my face, I guess he noticed the streak marks left on my pale skin.

"It's nothing, I'm a Witch it's what I do." I mummbled, he turned his entire body towards me.

"I don't believe you." He crossed his arms, I turned my head towards him so fast I started to get a headache.

"How could you say that?" I choked out before tears started to fall, he sighed and pressed his body against mine 'What is he doing, what's going on?' I thought, I watched his hand move towards the back of my head, I felt him pull the ribbon from my hair.

"I like it better down." He whispered before he pressed his blood stained lips against mine, I was completely shocked he was kissing me, I really thought he didn't like me like that but now I didn't have a care in the world. I gently kissed him back, from that I knew he hid his feelings for me, just as I did from him.

**Sorry this took a while to come out, I wrote it all down on paper and had to transfer it all to my laptop... Not fun.. But BAMMMM! Chapter 4! I'm really enjoying writing this story thank you all for the reviews.**

**~Kassy/ DreamLess16**


	5. Lost

As the moments passed our kiss got more passionate, I felt that I really loved him, but I felt my body become weak, I pulled away.

"Sorry, I don't wanna fall asleep." My minda hungered for more of him, but my body wasn't with me on that, Luke slouched against the couch and grabbed my head placing it on his chest.

"You can sleep, but only if you do, right here." I felt my cheeks get hot but I simply nodded and closed my eyes drifting to sleep. I woke up still leaning on Luke, his arm hung over my shoulder, I carefully moved it then attempted to get up and this time I was actually able to stand I had no idea why. I fixed my jeans that were now shorts since I pretty much ripped them during my transition. I spun myself around to wake Luke up but he was already awake and staring at me intensly.

"What?" I said irritated, as he kept staring.

"N-nothing." He stuttered and turned his head away but I caught his cheeks turning red. I shrugged it off and took off the bandage that was wrapped around my leg, I gasped when I saw my wound, it was completely gone it's only been about two days.

"Rose? You okay?" Luke said standing up.

"Yeah! My wound it's gone!" I said in excitement, I stared at my leg in awe to what the infection can do, Luke just started laughing.

"Us infected heal quite quickly." He continued laughing, I placed my hands on my hips.

"Smart ass." I said jokingly, He smiled and hugged me, I felt his hands sliding down to my waist.

"You ready to start hunting again? He asked with a grin on his face.

"I think so." I smiled back as he started pulling me out of the cottage, he was so set on going hunting I couldn't help but giggle a little, we started heading to our regular hunting spot. Luke wrapped his arm around my shoulders, as we walked up to the church we heard a Witch.

"Luke..." I said quietly as I turned to him, but he didn't stop.

"I know." He whispered back he continued to walk towards her, I grabbed his arm he tried to pull away but I let out a low growl.

"What if she let the infection completely take over?" I whispered in concern, he sighed.

"If she tried to attack I'll jump in a tree of something, It's just she looks familiar." He didn't give me enough time to argue, I rushed up beside him.

"If she does try to attack grab me too?" He nodded and gripped my arm and we stopped, we were about five feet away from the Witch.

"Hey you!" Luke called to the sobbing Witch, she turned her head to look at us, she started getting angry.

"Luke." I said getting worried that she might come after us, he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

Aunt... Jane?" Luke said questioning the crying Witch, was that really his aunt? He pulled off his hood and she immediately stopped crying, and started carefully walking closer towards us, I gripped Luke's arm tighter.

"L-Luke...?" The Witch said still a confused look on her face, he nodded she started walking towards us faster, I moved off to the side so they could have their happy reunion, she wrapped her arms around him tears in her eyes I conjured up a half smirk as they embraced.

"Rose." Luke said smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah?" I said keeping up my smirk.

"This is my Aunt Jane." I waved politely and she turned to me.

"Nice to meet you Rose." She said with a giant grin on her face.

"Nice to meet you too Jane." I replied, Luke decided that we would take her back to our cottage, I didn't mind since Luke helped me when I was just a stranger, well he only helped me hunt, I dragged him to the cottage but that's not he point. Luke grabbed my hand as we walked back, I supposed we would go hunting tomorrow. We made it back to the cottage, I kinda sat off to the side thinking to myself, I understand why they were so happy to see each other after the infection happened. I stood up and walked towards the empty bedroom, I was tired and my mind was going crazy I just need to rest.

"Rose, where are you going?" Luke asked as I opened the bedroom door, I peered my head around the corner.

"Just gonna go rest." I smiled, he opened his mouth to say something but his Aunt cut him off by telling him a memory, I closed the door behind me and lied down on the giant bed slowly falling asleep. I suddenly felt something climb into the bed with me, in this day and age it could be anything my body stayed tense.

"Rose it's me." Luke said his lips trailing my ear, I turned to him and smiled then it faded quickly.

"Wait where's your Aunt?" I whispered and he smirked.

"Sleeping on the couch." My smiled flared up again, my body started to shake, the weather was getting colder, Luke sat up and pulled off his hoodie and handed it to me.

"Take it, I don't mind the cold." I sat up and put on the oversized sweater, it was warm and smelled like Luke.

"Thanks." I smiled and laid back down, he followed and continued to smile at me, I gave him a quick peck on the lips and curled up to fall asleep. I woke up early in the morning the sun was just rising, Luke wrapped his self around me I smiled and got my arm loose, I poked his cheek and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." I smirked, he pulled me closer cuddling me.

"Morning, beautiful." he whispered back, my hear melted to those words, maybe because no one ever said that to me? We both got out of bed to go check on his Aunt, we looked over at the couch but she was missing Luke started freaking out, I tried to calm him down but it didn't do much. Now that we weren't in total darkness I could take a better look at his body, he was nicely muscled I pretty much gawked at him, I snapped myself out of that I felt my cheeks get hot again, I pulled off his hoodie and tossed it back to him, I was really worried about his Aunt, for all we know she could be dead, but I didn't want to scare Luke, but I'm sure he thought that as a possibility.

**OHHHHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGERR... lol, I just don't want to spoil anything for Chapter 6!, I probably wont be working on my story this weekend because my older brother (Who I've never met) is coming to visit. But I had to get this chapter up for you guys! This is my longest story I've ever made (FUN FACT) Buuuuuuuuuut if you guys want me to throw an OC in, or do something with else with my story, PM me and let me know c:**

**I love you my Dreamers.**

**~Kassy/ DreamLess16**


	6. Buried

We rushed outside frantically looking for her.

"Luke were could she have gone?" He shrugged then sighed in frustration, I sat myself on a near by boulder thinking were she could have gone, then it clicked, go to where we first found her.

"The church." I said, Luke turned to me with a wide smile across his face.

"Smart thinking Rose!" I smiled, he grabbed my waist and pulled me in giving me a quick peck on the lips before we set off to the church. What I think happened was she got up before Luke and I did, decided to get some fresh air, then she probably started to feel hungry and since she doesn't know how to hunt she most likely let the infection take over. But when us Witches let it take over we pretty much kill anything that moves... well almost. We ran and kept running, suddenly I heard gunshots around the corner of an old hotel, I pulled Luke into a dark ally across the street I felt the adrenaline pulse through me, we waited until they were a safe distance away from us before we started running again. I spotted the church, but I didn't see Jane anywhere that made him worry even more, now it was it was more clear that she may dead it made me want to find her. We searched around the small town, Luke occasionally jumping up to treetops to get a better view, I sighed fumbling with my claws.

"Luke do you think were gonna find her?" I said to Luke as he climbed down an oak tree, he turned to me.

"Of course we are." He screamed right in my face, I cowered back, anger raged deep inside me, his eyes widened.

"R-Rose.. I-I'm sorry." I heard him say as I started to walk away, he ran up to me stopping me in my tracks, I looked up at him.

"What Luke?" I yelled quickly fixing my gaze to the gravel, he grabbed my head and forced me to look at him.

"Rose, look I'm just really worried about her but I can't find her without you." I looked at him confused, his hands still holding my head.

"What do you mean?" I crossed my eyebrows with the confused expression still on my face and he sighed.

"I forgot that Witches can sense other Witches, I was so worked up on trying to find her myself that I completely forgot about it." I looked in his eyes and nodded, letting him know to trust me, but in the back of my head I wondered how he knew that, he sat me down next the the Oak tree.

"Now just relax and think of her." I nodded once again, I'm quite silent I noticed, I took in a deep breath concentrating on how she looked, short hair that was about shoulder length that's now white, tall slender body due to mal-nutrition from our food choices, and I had to think of how she smelled, she didn't smell like me and Luke she wad different it was odd but I had to find her for Luke, and trust me to find another Witch by sensing is not easy, to took up a lot of my energy, after about five minutes of sensing I finally found her.

"About seven blocks East." Luke picked me up from the ground and smiled.

"I knew you could do it!" I couldn't help but smile back, he placed me back down on the ground, we ran to Jane, so fast I felt I could fall over any minute, we rounded a corner to a semi-deserted street when we spotted her, she was sitting there crying I was sure the infection was the holder of her body at the moment.

"Aunt Jane?" Luke called out running towards her.

"Luke no! She let it take over!" I yelled to him but he didn't listen, she slowly got up growling she turned to Luke and without hesitation slashed him across the chest.

"Luke!" I screamed, I had warned him, but now if she tries to go after Luke I have to kill her, I started walking towards her rage building but when I was about a foot away from her she suddenly snapped out of it.

"L..uke?" She said slowly as if she was unsure it was him, seeing his face and knowing what she did.

"Oh... god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She turned and started running, I tried to grab her arm but she escaped my hands. I ran over to Luke his hoodie soaked in blood, I helped him off the ground.

"Aunt Jane!" He sputtered out as she turned the corner, I put Luke on my back, I was stronger than I thought, I guess it was because I was angry and not scared. I ran after Jane attempting to follow her, when I turned the corner I sensed a survivor, then I saw Jane.

"No! Jane!" I yelled to her, but she kept running I couldn't stop her because I had Luke on my back and I couldn't just leave him to die either. I kept up my pace running after her, I hid next to a dark blue truck I watched her run right into the survivor, the man just shot her point blank with a shotgun and there was nothing I could do she didn't listen to me... Luke was gonna be pissed, and I knew he would and it would be directed towards me, I shuttered to that thought. I waited for the survivor to move on before I came out, I didn't even want to go look at Jane's dead body but I had to bury her for Luke's sake, I placed Luke in the back of the truck and walked up to Jane's body, her head was almost entirely blown off, I pulled her body to a patch of dirt that was once a garden... probably, I dug for almost an hour checking in Luke every five minutes, he was healing but he was also since passed out. I grabbed Jane's body and placed her in the hole and buried her as quickly as I could, I ran over to a tree and snapped off two medium sized branches and made them into a cross, I placed it in the ground and payed my respects and set off on my journey back to the cottage.

BOOOOOOOM CHAPTER 6!

My brother couldn't make it to see me, but that's okay just means I was able to write, MUAHAHA c: lol anyways here it is,

LOVE YOU DREAMERS.

Kassy/ DreamLess16


	7. Confession

I pushed through hordes of infected with a bleeding Luke hanging on my back, rushing to get back to the cottage so I can rest and bandage Luke's wounds. Luke started to get heavier and heavier my strength was daminishing, I started to worry about Luke since he hadn't moved in a while and I couldn't check on him because of the fear of getting caught by survivor's, my best bet was to head straight back to the cottage, I ran as fast as I could with the extra weight added to my back, I felt my legs get weak I could barley hold Luke up anymore, after trying to find my way back I spotted the cottage in the distance I breathed a sigh of releif it seemed like I was walking around for hours. I used the last of my energy to run to the cottage my legs felt like they were about ready to fall off, I walked inside and placed Luke on the floor leaning his back against the wall by the front door, I went to check every room just to make sure infected didn't get in while we were gone, thankfully there wasn't any so I grabbed Luke and dragged his body to the couch and lifted him onto it, I walked over to the recliner and slouched into it letting my body finally relax, I fell asleep forgetting to check Luke before I passed out but I couldn't help that I used up all my energy trying to get his ass back to the cottage. I woke up to the sun hitting my eyes, Luke hadn't moved from the position I left him in, I stood up from the recliner stretching out my tense and sore body, I walked over to him and pulled up his hoodie to check the wounds on his chest, they were deep but they were healing quickly maybe by tomorrow he should be perfectly fine. I was really worried how he would react to me telling him that his Aunt was dead, if he starts to freak out I'll just walk away until he calm's down but only if it comes down to it. I decided to try and find something to bandage the wounds, I walked into the bedroom hoping to find a discarded shirt or a towel, I turned to the large wood dresser and shuffled through the drawers but to my luck everything was gone, I tried to look in the bathroom for something to use but everything was gone out of that too, I just gave up he should heal fine without bandages. I walked back out to the living room area and sat myself back in the recliner waiting for Luke to come to, I kinda wondered how Allison was doing, thinking about that made me tear up.

*Flash Back*

It was the day of Allison's marksmen tournament, of course I was dressed in my usual clothes, a simple pair of jeans and a black tank with a grey cardigan over top. I really hoped Allison would win, hell I knew she would. Over the years Allison has tried to help me learn to shoot but my arms are too flimsy to hold a gun properly, I watched her carefully shoot the target with ease, there were two other men that made it too the finals they hated Allison because of her accuracy, when the time was up a loud horn blasted through the building, the judges reeled in the results and scurried off to calculate them, Allison ran through the crowd of people to get to me.

"So do you think I won?" She grinned with excitement, I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, your amazing!" I exclaimed when a loud voice echoed over a giant speaker.

"We are proud to present our new Georgia State Champion... Allison Maynier." I smiled and shot her a thumbs up.

"Congrats." She smiled back before running off through the crowd to get to the stage, she grabbed her trophy from the man in front of the microphone and bragged proudly to the men who lost to her.

*Flash Back Over*

I felt a tear escape my eye, I really hated making her go but in my mind it was better for her to go then stay with me. Luke started to wake up, I wiped the streak mark off my face and ran over to his side, I pulled up his hoodie to check his chest they were almost healed.

"Already trying to get me undressed?" He muttered sarcastically, I laughed and hugged him, my back hurt from carrying Luke across town.

"Where's my Aunt?" He asked concern washed over his face, I sighed, I have to tell him, he has to know.

"A survivor killed her..." I said barley above a whisper, I looked away and crossed my arms.

"What..? Why didn't you warn her?" He questioned, I quickly turned my head back to him.

"I did! she didn't listen, plus I had you passed out hanging on my back, but I buried her." I sighed, worried about what his response was going to be, he sat and and smiled.

"Thanks Rose." He whispered wrapping his arms around me, he smiled and started playing with the hair that flowed down my back.

"Do you think we can visit her grave?" His arms still hung around me, I spread a smile across my face.

"Of course we can." We'd go tomorrow when he was completely healed, I'm sure he knew I wasn't gonna let him until until he was.

"Rose..?" I pushed myself off of him, and smiled.

"Yeah?" I sat back down on the floor and crossed my legs.

"I-I need to tell you something." He mumbled, I looked at him with confusion.

"What is it Luke?" I begged for the answer, I wondered what he was going to say, he grabbed my hands and looked at me, he took a deep breath.

"I-I love you Rose..." That question hit me right in the face, I was shocked, I couldn't believe he said that to me.

"I-I love you too Luke." I smirked, he confessed to me and I confessed to him, after everything we've been through I'm not that surprised. But tomorrow I promised him we would go visit Jane's grave.

**Hello my Dreamers, I fixed this chapter because since I was tired I kinda fucked it up, and I wasn't satisfied with it so instead of working on the next chapter I fixed this one xD muahahahaha.**

**~Kassy/DreamLess16**


	8. The Visit

Luke yawned and held his hand out offering to help me up, I laughed and took his hand, I got to my feet and smiled.

"You sleeping on the couch?" He laugh sarcastically.

"Hell no." I chucked and headed towards the bedroom Luke following behind. I jumped onto the bed playfully pulling Luke with me, I settled down on the right side of the bed closest to the window, Luke cuddled up to my slender body giving my cold body warmth. He moved away from me, I sat up.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, he turned to me and smiled.

"Just getting a blanket from the closet, It's freezing in here." I laughed and lied back down waiting for him to come back, he lay the blanket over me before crawling back onto the bed, he stripped off his hoodie and tossed it onto the dresser. He wrapped his arm around me, I moved my hands to his face, and kissed him gently, he pulled away and smiled.

"Good night Rose." I smiled back at him, cuddling up to his chest.

"Good night Luke." I whispered before falling asleep. I woke up to an empty bed, I sat up quickly.

"Luke?" I moved my legs to the side of the bed and quickly ran out of the bedroom, I crashed right into Luke.

"Rose?" He questioned as he helped me up, I laughed.

"I thought you left without me." he laughed at me while shaking his head, I held my nose trying to ignore the pain.

"I would never." He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead, I smiled.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are." I buried my face into his hoodie, he pushed us apart then he grabbing my wrist and pulled me out the door. I had to remember were I was when I buried her, the thing that stuck out the most as the blue truck but that didn't help much, I concentrated on my surrounding when I was burying her, I vaguely remember a school, I didn't think much about it because I had other things on my mind at that moment.

"Do you know of any school's around here?" I asked Luke as he placed his arm over my shoulders, he nodded.

"There's one about twenty blocks from here." I laughed, I couldn't believe I carried Luke twenty blocks, I was stronger than I thought.

"What?" Luke asked irritated, I continued to laugh.

"I just can't believe I carried you that far." He rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well I had to carry you too, once." I stopped laughing and gave him an evil look.

"Touche." He laughed and we kept walking, as we came closer to a blown up car I sensed something odd, it kinda felt the same when I sensed Jane but I couldn't really tell, I gripped Luke's arm tighter.

"I sense something strange, maybe another Witch?" He shrugged.

"I guess we should just ignore her?" He nodded, I knew he rather go visit his Aunt's grave because I promised him we would. We finally saw the school in the distance, I spotted the navy blue truck about ten feet away, I ran towards it Luke followed behind, I walked up to her grave.

"This is where I buried her." He knelt to the ground in front of her grave, I let him say what he wanted to his dead Aunt, I walked to the truck and pulled the tailgate down, I sat myself on it waiting for Luke to come back. He came around the back of the truck, I wasn't sure if I should ask to go hunting, we can't go on much longer without food, I took a deep breath.

"Luke..?" He turned to me.

"Yeah Rose?" I sighed and summoned up the courage to ask.

"We need to hunt, we haven't in a couple of days." He nodded.

"I know, let's go." He grabbed my hand, I had no idea if we were going back to the church or find somewhere else, I just followed him. After a while of walking I realized where we were going, we were heading back to the church. After walking for about fifteen minutes we finally made it to the church, I climbed up on the without saying a word, I was worried how Luke was doing, since visiting his Aunt's grave but I'd ask him when we got back, I sat myself beside Luke but still said nothing. Luke got up and jumped off the roof, I looked over the edge of the roof he caught a survivor I apparently wasn't paying attention I was to busy thinking, I jumped down and waited for him to finish off the survivor, Luke got up and grabbed my arm.

"Time to eat." He mumbled pulling me towards the dead survivor, I sighed and feasted on the survivor closing my eyes filling the hunger, I stopped myself and let Luke fed, I stepped back from the body wiping the excess blood off my face, I turned away from Luke as he fed, I ignored the sounds of him eating I kept thinking to myself. I felt his arms wrap around me, I turned and smiled.

"Ready to go?" He nodded and smiled back, I grabbed his arm and started walking back to the cottage, I watched the trees blow in the wind as we walked, I really didn't take in the environment before since I was more bent on surviving than anything. We came up to the cottage, the door was open, Luke slowly walked in the cottage carefully watching for any infected that may have gotten in, I waited outside until he said it was safe, he came out.

"It's safe." He smiled, I walked in and sat on the couch, Luke sat his self in the recliner, I stared out the giant window in the cottage, it was already starting to get dark, I sighed and got up.

"I'm heading to bed, you coming?" I asked Luke, he smirked and nodded, I walked to the bedroom and climbed into the bed covering myself with the blanket. Luke laid his self beside me, I curled up against his chest until I fell asleep.

**Yaaaay boring chapter again! WHOOP.**

**lol, I promise chapter 9 will have more "action" but thank you all for the reviews and follows and everything! :D**

**I love you all my Dreamers c:**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	9. Killer

I woke up, Luke still sleeping at my side, I slipped out of bed making sure not to wake him. I walked into the bathroom and fixed my matted hair, I straightened out my torn shirt and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch and watched the sun rise from the window, I forgot how beautiful the sunrise is, I smiled to myself thinking back before the infection spread, thinking of my friends, and my foster parents. Well the last family I was with, I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest sulking to myself. I heard the floor creak under footsteps, I quickly turned around to see Luke standing there, eyes squinting from the sunlight.

"Morning." I smiled, he pulled his hoodie back on, I didn't even realize he took it off, he grinned.

"Good morning Rose." He sunk his body down beside me, wrapping his arm around me, I smiled, I brushed off some dried mud from his hoodie.

"Let's go outside, just to walk around." He spoke up, excitement fluttering through his voice, I laughed and nodded.

"Sure, let's go." I got off the couch, I shuffled to the door and swung it open letting Luke walk past me before I slammed the door closed, this time making sure it was completely closed before running off after Luke, I raced forwards my hair whipping around in the wind, I smiled before slamming my body into Luke making him stumble forward almost wiping out, I laughed as he tried to regain his balance, it failed and landed face first into the grass.

"What was that for?" Luke huffed as he got up, I walked up to him and wiped the dirt off his face.

"I'm sorry, It was just a playful shove." I said staring into the darkness of his hood, I was sorry I didn't mean for him to fall on his face, he sighed.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He smirked as he started walking again, I followed him, I didn't know this town that well which was a major setback, I was surprised that I found my back to the cottage when I carried Luke back from being injured. I suddenly felt the ground shake beneath my feet, it was a Tank, those things are like seven feet tall and three-hundred pounds of pure muscle, and they don't care what you are they will just kill you.

"Luke, we gotta hide this thing will just end up killing us." He nodded and grabbed my shoving me into a near-by garbage bin hoping that would be enough to hide our sent, apparently it wasn't Luke clung onto me tighter as the bin took air with us inside, I banged my head against the metal bin when it crashed to the concrete, I pushed open the top pulling Luke out he had a confused face but was conscious.

"Come on Luke, snap out of it!" I screamed at him, I didn't want to die, not today not ever. I really didn't understand why I felt like that before I didn't care if I did but why now? I'm technically already dead but that didn't matter. Luke jumped up and grabbed and threw me off to the side as the Tank barrelled towards him, I just watched in terror as the Tank hit him sending him flying and smacking into a wall, I felt rage build inside of me. Luke you better be still alive. I thought to myself, I got up claws bared, I wasn't leaving until this fucker was dead. I ran towards him anger built was I got closer, I jumped on the Tank's back clawing my way up, the Tank howled in pain but I didn't care I was beyond pissed, I climbed to his head killing him quickly with a sharp claw jabbed in his head, the Tank fell with a flop I yanked my claw from his head wiping the blood from it. I rushed to Luke to check if he was still alive, I pressed my ear against his chest trying to listen for a faint heartbeat, (That's one of the good things about keeping your human half intact.) I heard one, I started to shake him hoping he would wake up, his eyes fluttered open.

"R-Rose?" His voice was rough, he might have some broken ribs but nothing major, I probably got a concussion because I felt sick and light headed, I helped him up he clutched his chest, my guess was right broken ribs, I helped him walk for the first little while until he decided to try and walk by his self he stumbled a little but he was okay for now, I just wanted to fall onto the bed and go to sleep my head killed me and I felt like shit. We made it to the cottage, I opened the door for Luke he walked in and went straight into the bedroom, I walked in and closed the door behind me locking it and followed Luke to the bedroom. I laid my head against the pillow and instantly fell asleep. I woke up to Luke shaking my slightly.

"Yes?" I mumbled to him, he sighed and pushed me off the bed, I landed on my back, I groaned in pain, he laughed.

"Sorry." He smirked, I slowly got back up and sat my self on the bed.

"Now what did you want?" I crossed my arms over my chest, he tried to hide his face.

"I just didn't want to be alone." I smiled, he was so sweet I just hugged him.

"Don't worry I wont leave you alone." I swear I felt his cheeks heat up, he wrapped his arms around me. For the short time Iv'e known Luke I fell hard for him quite fast. I laid him down and stayed there until he fell asleep, then I finally let my head have the rest it needed.

**Chapter 9! It took longer since my laptop needed to be fixed (and still does) so I used my sister's desktop computer to upload this, like I promised more action in this chapter with a little bit of romance thrown in. lul but thanks for the reviews and follows!**

**I love you my Dreamers.**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	10. The Hunt

I woke up to the sound of the front door being slammed, I bolted out of bed to see what it was, I swung open the door seeing Luke walking away

"Luke!" I yelled to him, he turned around hand shoved in his pockets.

"I'm getting us some food." He shouted back, I shook my head and ran up to him.

"Your not ready to hunt, I'll get us some food." I assured him. he sighed pulling his hands from his pockets and crossing his arms against his chest.

"Fine, but nothing big okay?" I nodded in agreement and at that he turned and walked back to the cottage his hands shoved back in his sweater pockets, I know he was mad that he couldn't hunt but his ribs are still trying to heal, I sighed and went on my way. I turned around but didn't move I was waiting until I heard the door slam shut. It did. I went off looking for food, the best place to look for small meals was to go to the woods, luckily for me the woods was close to the cottage, I walked under some fallen branches pushing them away from my face, I reached the other side my fingers grazed some overgrown moss, I smiled at the feeling, I used to love hiking in the woods before all this.. you know... happened. I loved being around nature, the smell, and the feeling of being free, I sighed coming back to reality. I heard noises behind me, I spun around and saw two lone rabbits eating bits of grass, I slowly crept up to the rabbits trying not to make any sounds, I was close enough to kill them until a bird got startled and flew off scaring the rabbits, I grunted in anger. I kept walking through the forest trying to find them.

*Luke's PoV* (For once in 9 chapters o.o, annd its short. lul)

I kicked up dirt as I walked around the cottage, I was pissed I didn't want Rose to go alone but she wanted me to stay I agreed stupidly. I tugged on my sweater, it hurt to breathe my ribs were still broken, I sighed and walked back into the cottage, I had no choice to wait for her. I flopped onto the bed just thinking about everything that's happened over the past couple of weeks. I thought about Rose, that's who I ever thought about anymore, I wondered why I held back my feelings for her before, I liked her when I first met her (Well when she had turned) at that moment she was just a Witch sitting on the ground sobbing, but after I got to know her more she made me believe I wasn't the monster I thought I was. I sighed getting off the bed then the door slammed shut, I jumped up to check who was there.

*Rose's PoV*

I pulled open the door, the two rabbits tightly clenched in my other arm, I sighed they weren't much but I had to deal with what I could get, I let the door slam, I jumped when Luke popped around the corner, I dropped the dead animals on the floor, I stomped my foot in anger.

"Thanks for scaring me." I said picking up the limp bodies off the ground, he laughed, I placed the larger one in his hand, he had a much bigger appetite plus he needed the extra nutrition for his broken ribs, he smiled and bolted over to the recliner munching on the rabbit I caught. I sat myself on the couch eating my rabbit, it wasn't much, but it was enough blood to help heal our wounds, I sighed the sun was setting much quicker then usual the season was changing, I needed to find warmer clothes before I freeze to death, I walked over to the door pulling it open and throwing the dead rabbit outside, I felt Luke behind me I watched him toss over the rest of his meal over my shoulder, I backed up and closed the door locking it. I sat back down on the couch, Luke slouched beside me, before I knew it, it was already pitch black outside. I laid my head against his chest, I listened to his heartbeat slow and calm, he placed his arm around me, I felt my eyelids droop with exhaustion, I looked up at Luke, his hood hung over his face he was obviously sleeping already, I giggled and decided to head to the bedroom, I flicked off the lamp and started feeling my way to the room. I turned to doorknob slowly making sure it didn't creak as I opened it, I blindly felt for the bed, I crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers over my body, I was just about to fall asleep when I heard loud footsteps, I sat up startled.

"Luke...?" I called out, no answer, I suddenly saw a figure in the doorway, I slid back down into the covers, the figure slowly made it's way to the bed, it took off something I couldn't see what. It came onto the bed with me, I pushed myself more towards the edge of the bed, at this moment I was scared, I tried to call for Luke but he didn't answer. I felt a hand grip the blanket that was tightly wrapped around my body.

"Rose... come, on you gotta share." Luke mumbled, I breathed a sigh of relief it was just Luke the whole time, since I've changed I found I'm more jumpy than normal.

"God Luke next time I call for you, answer please." I said to him, I felt him nod his head, I unwrapped myself from the blanket and shared half of it with Luke. I was about to turn around when Luke grabbed my arm.

"Yes?" I asked, he pulled me closer and pressed is lips against mine, I pulled away and smiled.

"Goodnight Luke." I whispered, he played with my bangs.

"Night Rose." He whispered back, I turned over and instantly fell asleep.

**Chapter 10! yaaaay c: This one was semi-boring, kinda lovey-dovey stuff at the end but ohwell, I gots to have romance in ma stories. But anyways, I hope to get this to at least 20 chapter, lol I'll try xD**

**I love you my Dreamers!**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	11. An Old Friend

I woke up to Luke playing with my hair, I smiled, the morning sun burned my eyes, I his myself under the blanket, I heard him laughed, I kicked him off the bed and he walked out of the room still laughing, I tried to ignore him letting my eyes close hoping to get more sleep, suddenly I felt cold water drench the blanket, I sat up quickly seeing Luke with small bucket, I jumped out of the bed he dropped the bucket, my wet hair stuck to my face, Luke tried running away from me but I caught him and made him fall straight into the floorboards, I got up from Luke who was still lying on the floor motionless, I inched closer to him.

"Luke?" I bent down to make sure I didn't hurt his ribs even more, then Luke pulled my ankles making me fall back down to the floor, I laughed as he pinned me down, he gave one of his devilish smiles, I smiled and pulled his face down to mine, I kissed him gently his lips working with my inexperienced ones, I pushed him off so I could get up.

"How are your ribs feeling today?" I asked him as I got to my feet, he smiled.

"Still a little tender but I think we can hunt today, right?" He asked a smile planted on his face, I sighed.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, he loved hunting I didn't so much, it's more of the worry of getting caught by the survivor or getting killed. I walked out the door and closed it tightly behind me, Luke was already walking ahead of me I ran up to him and looked at him.

"Same place?" I questioned, he just nodded, I looked ahead and kept walking. This time we took a shorter route, I saw the clothing store I saved Allison from I felt tears swell up in my eyes, I quickly blinked them back forcing myself to stop thinking about her, we turned another corner then I spotted the church, I let go of Luke and ran forward, Luke easily ran past me, I sighed with anger then started running faster. We made it to the church, Luke jumped up with ease while I slowly climbed my way up, when I got to the top I sat next to Luke, and we began waiting for another survivor to devour. Suddenly a female survivor came into veiw but she looked fimiliar, she needed to be closer so I could see her face better, my mind started to freak out as the survivor got closer, I caught a glimpse of her face, then I knew who it was, I saw Luke starting to get ready to jump off, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, he swung his head towards me.

"Rose, what are you doing?" He asked a hint of anger in his voice, I sighed and hung my head.

"I know her." I whispered, he looked at me shocked, I motioned for him to stay on the roof out of sight, I jumped off the roof infront of the survivor making sure my hair hid my face, I heard her click off the safety switch, I raised my hand and pushed her gun away from my head.

"You gonna kill me now Allison?" I asked my voice low, I lifted up my head and looked at her face, she just stared at me shocked.

"Rose...?" She said barley above a whisper, I nodded and smiled at her, then I realized.

"Allison, why are you back here?" I asked, she stopped to think for a second then slung her gun over her shoulder.

"Uh.. I never really left." She said looking away from me, I gave her an angry look.

"I told you to leave Ally." I said almost yelling, she took a deep breath.

"I know." She said hugging me, I heard Luke growl, Allison pushed me out of the way making fall to the ground, she grabbed her gun.

"No, stop Allison." I yelled, she turned to me, Luke jumped down and pinned Allison.

"You hurt her, you die." He said with anger looking straight at her face, I crawled over to him and pulled him off of Allison.

"Luke, she wont hurt me." I whispered to him as he held me close, Allison sat up and pointed her gun at Luke.

"Rose, get away from him." She said aloud, I shook my head.

"No, Allison." I yelled, she looked at me shocked.

"But, hes a Hunter." She said, I stood up.

"Allison, look at me, I'm not human anymore." I stepped forwards, she stepped back, I grabbed her arm being careful not to hurt her.

"Let go of me Rose." She said trying to pull away, I tightened my grip.

"No, Allison just because I'm infected doesn't mean I'm gonna hurt you." I said, she crossed her eyebrows.

"All you do is eat humans, how can I know your not gonna eat me?" She yelled, I sighed.

"Becuase I still hold on to my human half, I still have feelings, yes I make my meals out of humans but I only hunt maybe twice a week." I losened my grip on her, she sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not staying out here much longer. I'm heading to a saferoom." She said fixing her jacket, I shook my head.

"I wont be able to visit you Allison, I'm a Witch, if a survivor sees me, there goes my head." I said letting go of her wrist, she sighed again.

"Alright, take me to where you guys hold up." She smirked, I smiled. I knew later I had to convince Luke not to try and hurt her, I hope he would listen to me, well he has before so it shouldn't be a problem, I walked up ahead of Allison, Luke had me squished tightly against his body, I knew he didn't trust her but I did, I wouldn't make her stay long even though shes immune, thoughts spun in my head, I was torn between two people that I love. I opened the door and let Luke and Allison pass me before I closed and locked the cottage door, by the time we made it back to the cottage it was already dusk, I motioned for Luke to wait in the bedroom for me, he simply nodded and walked in there, I sat on the coffee table and motioned for Allison to sit on the couch, she followed and sat down.

"You okay to sleep here tonight?" I asked placing a smile on my face, she shrugged.

"Beat's sleeping on the safe room floor." She exclaimed as she lay down, I nodded.

"I'll be in the bedroom if you need anything." I said getting up, she just nodded and yawned before turning over to fall asleep. I quietly opened the bedroom door, Luke lay motionless on the bed, maybe he was already asleep? I didn't know, I slowly crawled into bed making sure not to wake him, he pulled me into his arms, I laughed as he wrapped his arms tightly around me, he pressed his forehead against mine, I gave him a quick smile before I shifted my head to kiss him good night, I moved away and cuddled into his bare chest, tired from walking I fell asleep quickly.

**Whaaaaattt? 2 Chapters in one day? well, my internet got shut off before I could upload the 10th chapter so you guys get 2 chapters c: Have fun reading.**

**I love you my Dreamers!**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	12. Good-bye

I was startled awake by people yelling, it was a woman's voice and a man's. It was Allison and Luke, I slipped out of bed and pressed my ear against the door.

"I can stand by and watch my best friend fall in love with a monster." Allison yelled, I crossed my eyebrows.

"I can't help it, we fell for each other, your the one that left her to die." Luke yelled back, I pushed myself away from the door, 'That was harsh' I thought, I quietly opened the door and peeked my head around the corner.

"I didn't leave her, she made me leave." Allison retaliated, I stepped out from around the corner, Allison's eye's widened, Luke quickly turned towards me.

"Oh god, Rose did you hear us?" Allison said, I closed my eyes and nodded, I looked back up at them.

"I'm sorry Rose." Luke whispered, I felt the wave of disappointment it hit me like a ton of bricks, shame flooded my brain, I didn't understand why they were fighting over me, I'm no one special, I stood forward.

"Go back to bed, it's the middle of the night." I yelled, they both looked at me, I turned around and walked into the bed room and slammed the door. I climbed onto the bed and pulled my knees to chest and thought about my Foster parents, yes I know I'm 21 but the only way I could get through collage was to stay with them until I graduated, I didn't like it due to the fact I was an adult, I had no money and no support system to pay for collage alone. To be honest I like my new life now that I can completely start over even though I'm kinda already dead. I didn't realize Luke was already back in bed, I had no idea how long I've been sitting here for, Luke rolled over and sat up.

"Rose what are you doing awake?" he asked, I sighed.

"Just thinking about my life before the infection, and how crappy it was." I gripped the blanket and forced myself to look at Luke. I felt his hands grip my shoulders.

"Don't worry about that, think about the future." He whispered, I turned my head to him.

"What future, we can literally die any day." I said loudly trying not to yell and wake Allison. It was almost dawn but I decided to sleep longer for first time in a long time. I slightly opened my eyes to find Luke attempting to to braid my mess of hair, I laughed.

"Having fun?" I whispered, he nodded, I sat up and quickly brushed through my hair with my claws and turned my back to Luke so he could braid my hair properly, he finished braiding my hair, he turned me around and pulled me in and kissed me, he pulled away.

"Do you believe Allison?" He asked, I looked straight into his eyes.

"No, I fell for you, plus I know you don't like her and since she's alive I'm going to make her go again." I smiled, I couldn't let Allison get killed because of me, and Luke and her don't get along either, I looked away and sighed.

"I gotta go wake Allison." I felt the braid it was perfectly made, I just kinda stared at it for a moment, then I finally headed to the living room and wake Allison, I walked up to to couch and shook her.

"Allison, time to get the hell up." She groaned telling me to go away, I stood my ground.

"Get up!" I yelled, she turned and fell off the couch, I laughed at her, she got up and playfully shoved me.

"Shut up." She mumbled, she shoved empty cans into her bag.

"Ally, go make a run, it's fine." I spoke up, she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm out of food." She said swinging her bag over her shoulder also grabbing her gun, Luke came out of the room standing behind me he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You gonna go hunt today?" I asked Luke and we swayed, he nodded and turned me around, he pulled me in and kissed me before leaving to go search from something to eat, Allison left not long after Luke, she didn't say bye to me, she obviously wasn't happy about me and Luke being together. I sat on the couch enjoying the silence. I fell asleep once again, I guess my body was catching up on energy, I was awoken to the door being slammed, I jumped up off the couch to see Allison breathing heavily, I walked up to her.

"You alright?" I asked her, she caught her breath.

"Yeah, just had infected running after me." As soon as she said that, normal infected started banging on the door.

"Allison, go to the bedroom and close the door, I'll get rid of the infected." I said, she nodded and headed to the room I waited to hear the door close, I walked forwards to the front door, the infected banged furiously on the door, I quickly twisted the door knob and swung open the door screeching, they all turned around and dashed away, I smirked and slammed the door.

"Allison, you can come out now." I yelled, she carefully opened the door, peering out.

"You sure?" She whispered, I nodded and she walked to the couch letting her body fall onto it, she grabbed her bag and dug through it finding a unreadable can, I made my way to the recliner as I waited for Luke to bring our food. I watched Allison eat her food, I kept playing scenarios in my head on how I was gonna tell her that I was gonna make her leave again, the front door swung open, Luke stood there with a giant fox, I smiled, he closed the door and threw the fox on the coffee table, Allison flinched.

"What is that?" She said staring at it, Luke crossed his arms.

"It's our food.. well not yours." He said pulling his hood more over his face, I know he hated showing others his face, I think I was the only one who saw it, I sighed.

"It's a fox, we don't only eat humans, although the fox isn't as nutritious as humans but it does the job." I said with a smile on my face, she shrugged and continued eating the can of food she had, I stood up to let Luke sit since I knew he hated Allison, I walked over to the couch and sat myself beside her.

"Don't watch me eat." I said to Allison, I didn't want her to be scared of me, she nodded, but I knew for a fact she would watch anyways, I ripped apart the fox exposing the inside of it, I closed my eyes and ate the fox quickly without stopping, I couldn't help it I was starving, I felt Allison's gaze on me, I knew she was terrified, I finished, I motioned for Luke to go dispose of the fox he nodded and took the fox, I turned to Allison.

"I told you not to watch." I said wiping the blood from my face, she took a deep breath.

"I know, but I was curious." She said, hint of fear in her voice, I hung my head.

"I know your scared of me." I said looking back up at her, she just nodded.

"Then I think it's time for you to move on." I whispered, she shook her head.

"No, I'm not leaving again." She yelled, I grabbed her hands, she immediately pulled them away.

"I can't let you stay, with the chance of me going insane and killing you." I yelled back, she shuttered, then got up grabbing her bag.

"Fine, then I'll leave." She said running out the door tears in her eyes, I sighed, Luke walked back in and sat next to me, I leaned against him sobbing to myself, out of the scenarios I thought of, this was the worst one, I slightly sobbed, Luke just held me.

"I'm sorry Rose." Luke whispered, I wiped away the tears and looked up at Luke.

"It's not your fault Luke." I conjured up a smile, I grabbed his hand and got off the couch and walked him to the bedroom, I was starting to get late, I climbed into bed curling up under the blanket, Luke followed.

"Good night." He whispered, he pulled me against him.

"Night." I whispered back, I felt him kiss my forehead, I closed my eyes and not long after that I was asleep.

**Chapter 12. yaaaaay c:**

**Thanks for all the followers, you guys are awesome!**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	13. Family Portrait

I opened my eyes looking out the window, the sky was a clear blue for once, I sighed untangling myself from Luke, I looked at my torn tank it was completely destroyed, I really needed a new outfit, the weather was getting a lot colder, I turned myself to Luke and shook him.

"Come on get up." I said, he mumbled and rolled over, I pushed with all my strength, I wasn't putting up with this again, I pushed his lazy ass off the bed.

"Hope that woke you up." I said as he got up, he plopped his self back onto the bed, struggling to get his hoodie back on, I got off the bed and went to stand in front of Luke.

"I need new clothes, I'm not gonna last the colder weather with these on." I said, he shrugged.

"Yeah, alright we'll go... later." He mumbled shoving his head back into the pillow, I chuckled and shook my head, I decided to get some more sleep before we left, I walked over to the bed, I laid my head on my pillow and slowly drifted to sleep, I dreamed of my mother and father, before they... died, my mother's waist length brown hair tickling my cheeks as she picked up my sister, we were twins, when my parents died we got separated I haven't been able to find her since. She got a necklace from my mom, I didn't get anything, then my father picked me up smiling, and that's the last thing I remember. I jolted up as Luke putting his hoodie back on, he turned to me.

"I was just about to wake you." He smirked, I tried to smile but failed, he placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" He whispered gently, I looked at him, tears threatening to escape my eyes.

"Nothing..." I whispered back, I blinked the tears back, he pulled me in and hugged me.

"Don't be afraid, just tell me." He said, I sighed but it I sounded more like a broken car.

"I had a dream about my parents, the only memory I have of them, is of them getting murdered." I choked out my words, tears spilling from my eyes, I never knew why the killers never touched me or my sister, that thought always hung in my head, and I never really talked about it. I just sobbed into Luke's shoulder, I couldn't help it anymore, I knew if I cried, I also had to fight the infection so it didn't steal my body from me, I made myself stop crying we had to head out we were burning daylight by me moping the whole time, I pushed myself off the bed and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Well let's go, I feel like this is some sort of sob movie." I let out a small laugh, Luke laughed with me, I made my way out of the room and straight out the door, I stood near the cottage door waiting for Luke to come out, he did after about a minute, he closed the door and headed down the street I quickly followed him, we were about a mile from near-by houses, I spotted a nice looking house, bright white, yellow trimming and plain white picket fence. It kinda looked like my old house, I shrugged and opened the door slowly, listening for anyone or anything, thankfully there was nothing in the house. The more I looked around the weirder the feeling got, I felt I recognized this place, then I saw the family portrait on the wall, it was my parent's and my sister, I had no idea why it was up that picture was almost 18 years old, I climbed the stairs there were two bedrooms and a bathroom on the right. I walked into the bedroom across from the staircase, I shuffled through the drawers, I found nothing, I sighed and walked into the only other room, there was a dead decaying female body there. the sun hit something sparkly, it was around the woman's neck, I carefully tugged it off her neck, I felt Luke behind me.

"Rose, she looks exactly like you." He said, I stared at the dead girl, I saw the same features as mine, except she had shoulder length hair, as mine was waist length, like my mother's, I fixed my gaze to pedant it was a gold cross with blue diamonds within the cross, it was my mother's Lily had gotten it, she held on the everything after the murder, I guess she couldn't let go of the past. I sighed, and shoved the necklace in my pocket. I shuffled through her drawers and found a long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and a thick hoodie, I shrugged.

"They'll do." I said to myself, I wasn't going to change in here, I couldn't stand staring at my sister's dead body, I found Luke in the other room rummaging through old stuffed animals and baby clothes, I took off my shirt and pulled on the long sleeved shirt, I took out the necklace placed it on the dresser and quickly changed my pants, I pocket the necklace and put on the dark purple sweater.

"Huh, I like your other clothes, more... revealing." Luke said poking the eye out of a blue elephant, I gave him a weird look.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not freezing to death." I said, he shrugged, I guess it was time to go, but I couldn't let my sister keep rotting away in that room, I had to bury her, it was the least I could do, for a sister I haven't seen in years. Luke picked up her stiff body and carefully carried her outside in the backyard, I dug until I couldn't dig anymore, Luke placed her in the hole, he helped me cover her body I felt tears well up but I blinked them back, this wasn't the time to cry, I sighed and quickly walked away, luckily we weren't far from the cottage so I could rest, Luke let me walk ahead of him, maybe he let me have my space just like I did for him when he found out about his Aunt. I opened the cottage door and shuffled in, I heard Luke close the door, I immediately went to the bedroom, I wanted to be alone for a while, I lay there thinking and crying all at the same time, I really didn't know how to handle death since the death of my parents, I continued to cry until my body completely gave out and I passed out.

**Here's Chapter 13 :D I almost have 2,000 views on my story, I know it's not "A lot" but to me it is, and it makes me extremely happy c:**

**but chapter 14 should be up in the next few days or so, So follow so you get updates for the next Chapter. **

**Thanks guys!**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	14. Suffering

*Luke's PoV*

I let her walk ahead, I knew she was upset seeing her sister like that, I sighed shoving my hands in my pockets and watched her walk away, there wasn't much I could do I just have to let her have some time alone. Rose walked inside the cottage and straight into the bed room, I closed the door behind me locking it and sat myself on the couch, until I knew she fell asleep, when I relaxed I heard her sobbing, I wanted to go in there and comfort her but I knew she would tell me she wanted to be left alone, I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep, I suddenly woke up and decided to head into the bedroom, I got up and walked to the door, the cottage was silent, Rose must have fallen asleep. I quietly opened the door and closed it behind me, I pulled off my hoodie and threw it on the dresser, I slipped into bed and fell right back to sleep.

*Rose's PoV*

I woke up, my pillow drenched in tears, I pushed off the blanket and got up out of bed letting Luke sleep a little longer because I have no idea what time he crawled into bed, I lazily walked into the bathroom and fixated my gaze on the broken mirror, I was actually surprised how well these clothes fit, I fixed my shirt and remembered I had the cross in my pocket, I took it out, but I broke the chain when pulled it off my dead sister's neck, I attempted to fix it but failed, I walked into the room to wake Luke up, I keeled down next to him and began to shake him.

"Luke." I said, he opened his eyes and sat up, he stretched.

"Yeah..?" He said sleepily, I gave him the necklace.

"It's broken... Can you fix it?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I can try." He said grabbing the necklace and staring intensely at the chain, he quickly snapped the broken parts together and they were fixed, I couldn't really do much with my giant claws, they got in the way a lot than I'd like them too, I placed a giant smile on my face, he motioned me to lean forwards, he pushed my hair off my neck and placed the necklace on my neck, I sat back on my knees and smiled. I pulled Luke down to me and I kissed him, I couldn't believe he fixed the necklace, I pulled away and stood up grabbing Luke's sweater and tossed it to him, it landed on his face, I giggled and walked out of the room, today was a day for me to mostly sulk around, until I felt not so depressed to go hunt again, I sat on the couch, and propped my feet up on the wood coffee table, Luke shuffled out and made his way to the recliner, I sat forward and motioned him to sit with me, at this point I wanted his warmth and him to comfort me, he walked around the coffee table and sat next to me, I cuddled up next to him, he petted my long hair, I smiled to myself. Luke suddenly got up, I sat upright.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he turned to me.

"Dying of hunger." He said sarcastically, I laughed.

"You go, I'll just stay here." I smiled, He nodded and leaned over me and gave me a quick kiss before leaving to go hunt. I watched him leave, the thought of my family before this swam it way into my brain, my parents died way before this, then I find my only sister dead, it was harder to think about then see, since we always look at dead people every day. I sighed and got off the couch, I wanted to lie down, I slowly made my way to the room, I let myself fall onto the bed letting the blanket swallow my body.

*Luke's PoV*

I walked through underbrush, spotting a lone wolf, I crouched down being as quiet as possible, until suddenly a wolf pup popped out the bushes, I sighed, I couldn't kill the wolf, the pup needs her to survive, I just have to go and find a fox, I spun myself around and headed west, about ten minutes of doing nothing but walking, I heard a twig snap and a ball of orange fur shot out of underbrush, I went chasing after it, me being a Hunter and all, I quickly caught up to the fox and took it down quickly, I stood up and threw the fox over my shoulder, quickly carrying it back to the cottage, I dodged the hungry infected that smelled the fox's blood, I made it to the cottage, I opened the door, but I didn't see Rose on the couch, I walked in and placed the fox on the coffee table.

"Rose?" I spoke up, I had no idea where she went, did she leave? I heard the bedroom door open and Rose walked out tears streaking down her face, I just simply walked over and wrapped my arms around her she nuzzled her face into my chest and we just stood there for a few minutes.

*Rose's PoV*

I pushed away, the smell of blood filled my nose, I walked over to the couch and sat myself down, Luke sitting beside me, we ate and Luke threw the carcass outside for the normal infected to pick the bones clean, I wiped the excess blood off my face as Luke walked back inside, I played with my necklace, Luke sat back down and I pressed myself against him, I stared at my claws the blood from other meals stained them.

"Is everything alright?" Luke asked, I looked up at him and nodded, he smiled down at me and kissed my forehead, I smiled, I peered outside it was already getting late, I grabbed Luke's hand and led him to the bedroom, I peeled off the purple sweater and let it fall to the floor, as usual Luke took off his hoodie and threw it on the dresser, I climbed into the bed and slipped under the covers, Luke followed after me, this time I didn't fall asleep right away I stayed awake and just thought to myself, I wondered how long I could survive, I sat up and stayed at the moon, still as bright as ever, Luke slept beside me like a log, barley moving what so ever, I sighed and lied back down falling asleep with way too much on my mind.

**Chapter 14, the most boring of chapters! D: lul anyways here it is, I'm so close to 2,000 views! Just goes to show that my one idea can create something great c: **

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	15. The First Time Part:2

I woke up the rain tapping the window, I groaned and turned over shoving my head in the pillow, today all I wanted to do is lay in bed, and do nothing but if I did, Luke would just kick me out of bed, I find I dwell on the past a little to much, it made me so mad in the end I just start crying, I sighed and slipped out of bed, I attempted to fix my messed up hair, when it wouldn't co-operate I just left it as it was, I opened the bedroom door and sat myself on the couch, then I had an idea, I should do what Luke did to me, throw water on him, I rubbed my hands together an evil smile painted on my face, I jumped up and tried to find the bucket Luke used, I searched the living room, I peered behind the couch, but I didn't see it, I went into the bathroom and there it was it made it way behind the broken toilet somehow, I shrugged and reached behind the toilet and grabbed it, I placed it in the bathtub praying there was still some water, I turned the tap for cold water, I waited patiently, then the cold water spilled out, I trusted my arms in the air.

"Yes!" I yelled, then I quickly silenced myself by placing my hand over my mouth, I let the water run until it filled the bucket halfway, I turn off the tap and picked up the bucket, I quietly sneaked into the room and walked to the foot of the bed, when I was just about to throw the water on him, he jumped up.

"Boo!" He yelled, I jumped back, landed on the floor and spilled the freezing water all over myself, he started laughing, I sat there in the pool of cold water. Luke got off the bed and walked over to me, he bent down and placed his hands under my arms and helped me back to my feet, I gave him an angry look.

"I was just trying to get you back." I said, he still laughed.

"I know, but I heard you yell, then I heard the water running." He smiled, I crossed my arms in anger, he was such a smart ass but I couldn't help but love him. I walked into the living room with Luke, and sat myself on the coffee table, it was bad enough I was drenched in water, I wasn't giving the couch a bath too.

The day went by quickly, we just lounged around the house, I had to wait hours until I dried completely, before I knew it, it was already dusk, it didn't help winter months was coming, days are getting shorter. I sat on Luke lap, cradled in his arms, his fingers trailed my waist, I couldn't help but giggle, after minutes of anticipation he leaned his head forwards kissing me. We kissed passionately for was seemed like minutes, we somehow made it to the bedroom, Luke laid me on the bed and climbed on top of me kissing me gently, then he suddenly stopped.

"Rose are you sure your ready?" He asked, I quickly nodded, pulling him back down to me, this time I wasn't holding back, I've wanted this for a long time, (No details for you guys xD.) next thing I knew I woke up to the morning sun heating my naked back, my face immediately flushed with redness, I looked around the room our clothes thrown in different directions, I slipped out of bed hoping I didn't wake Luke, I felt weird to be completely naked, I scanned the room for my clothes, I spotted my bra on the dresser I quickly ran over to it, clasping it and putting it on. I again scanned the room this time for my underwear, I looked up and saw them hanging from the ceiling fan, honestly have no idea how they got up there, I carefully stepped onto the bed trying to reach them but sadly I was to short, then Luke sat up rubbing his eyes, I covered my lower half by crouching over.

"Don't look at me." I said startled, he laughed.

"Well it's not like I didn't see you like that last night." He said smirking, I blushed.

"Shut up!" I said crossing my arms, he stood up grabbing my underwear from the ceiling fan, I grabbed them and jumped off the bed instantly putting them on.

"Incoming." Luke said as he threw me my shirt and pants, I caught them, I walked over to the bedroom door and pulled Luke's hoodie off the door and tossed it to him, I quickly got myself dressed and made my way into the living room to sit and relax, Luke came out of the room and sat next to me, I got up and grabbed Luke's arm.

"Come on let's go for a walk." I said attempting to peel him off the couch, he sighed and got up.

"Alright but were not going far." He mumbled, I rolled my eyes and agreed, we walked out of the cottage arm in arm, I quickly turned and closed the door behind me, we kept walking just to get some fresh air, we walked down the small dirt road, as we got up to the house I found my sister in, I shuttered as I looked at it, I gripped Luke's arm tighter, we turned a corner to see a horde of infected. We easily walked through them they wanted nothing to do with special infected, we turned left when we made it to the end of the street, I loved how the leaves changed in the fall, pretty colours of red and yellow. We only walked about a mile until we made it back to our cozy little cottage, we walked up to it I just needed to get outside for a while, I didn't want to be cooped up in the cottage the whole time, Luke pulled open the door and allowed my to go in first.

"What a gentleman." I said sarcastically as I walked in, he laughed and closed the door behind his self, I jumped onto to couch and leaned my head against the arm of the couch, Luke walked over to the couch and lifted my legs so he could sit, he sat down and placed my legs back onto his lap, I smiled and closed my eyes to think about all the stuff me and Luke have gone through, I just hoped that we would never lose each other.

**Whoop! Chapter 15! I hit 2,000 views lastnight! :D *Parties* lul. Anyways, I have the next three Chapters thought out, but now I just gotta make them o-o but thanks for all the reviews and follows you guys are the best! **

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	16. Death

I moved my legs off of Luke's lap and sat up properly, I leaned my head on Luke's shoulder, the sun was already starting to set so I could tell it was about 7:30 pm, I decided to head into the bedroom to lie down and maybe go to sleep early since I was ready to hunt. Luke's stayed in the living room, I had no idea why, I stripped off the sweater letting it fall to the floor, I climbed into the bed and laid there, I wasn't used to sleeping without Luke by my side, I feel more comfortable and safe with him sleeping next to me, I curled up.

*Luke's PoV*

I watched Rose get up off the couch, she still looked as pretty as ever, she walked past me and went into the room by herself, I wasn't completely tired and decided to stay and chill out on the couch maybe go outside for some air, I pushed myself off the couch and headed to the door, I quietly opened it, I heard the bedroom door open behind me, "Shit" I thought.

"Leaving this late?" Rose said, I turned around her hands carefully placed on her hips, I sighed.

"Heading outside." I said, she re-positioned her footing.

"Alright, but don't go anywhere past the mailbox, or I will kill you." She said as she turned and closed the bed room door behind her, I laughed and walked into the cool air, letting the coldness fill my lungs, I smirked with content as I closed the door behind myself, I slouched against the wall of the cabin, then something caught my eye, I stepped forward to see it what it was, it was just a normal infected it was obviously killed, I walked closer, it was killed with bullets.. by a survivor, my eyes widened, and I ran inside, I opened the bedroom door so quickly it slammed hard against the wall.

"Rose!" I yelled, she rolled over and looked at me.

"What Luke?" She asked sitting up, I ran over to her and grabbed her pulling her off the bed.

"Luke what's wrong?" She questioned, I looked into her eyes to let her know I was serious.

"Survivors are getting closer the cabin." I said quickly, she stopped me from pulling her.

"We can't go out in the dark, this is the last night we'll stay alright?" She said gazing at her arm, I saw the claw marks I'd left on her, I walked towards her and held her tiny arm.

"I'm sorry, I just got startled, I didn't mean to hurt you." I said hanging my head, I felt her pushed up my head with her finger.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt." She smiled and went back into the bed, I went and quickly locked the door before getting ready for bed. I walked back into the room and pulled off my sweater this time not caring where it went, I crawled underneath the blanket and cuddled with Rose until I felt safe enough to fall asleep.

*Rose's PoV*

I woke up the sun barely rising, I knew Luke thought it wasn't safe in the cottage anymore, we'd head more into the countryside of the state we were in, when I was alive I traveled so much I didn't keep track of what state I was in, I was sure this was Luke's hometown and where my younger sister lived. I got off the bed and stretched out my sore limbs, I climbed back onto the bed and shook Luke.

"Get your ass outta bed, we're leaving." I yelled at Luke, he lazily got out of bed trying to locate his sweater, I found it stuffed slightly under the dresser, I bent down and grabbed it and gave it to him.

"Thanks." He mumbled, I smirked, he yawned and shuffled his way into the living room so he could wake up before we left. I picked up my sweater and put it on, I fumbled with the buttons, I gave up after minutes of trying, and just left the sweater unbuttoned, I walked out and found Luke sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Come on." I yelled to Luke as I opened the front door, I heard Luke get off the couch and make his way to me, I walked out the door, Luke followed after me and closed the door behind his self, he caught up to me and locked his finger with mine, I didn't know where to go, I've never been in this city before. I followed Luke, we went further into the country side, so we could be farther from the survivor's paths, we walked down the dirt road until we came up to a two story house, it was brown with a regular roof and nice dark trimming, I smiled, we also had a wooded area to find other meals. We walked up to the house, it was on a slight hill, we walked up on the little porch and opened the unlocked door, I untangled my fingers from Luke's and stepped in, it smelled like a fresh dead body, it smelled like it was upstairs in one of the rooms, I let Luke look around down here as I walked up the stairs, I walked into the room the smell was coming from, it was a girl but it was too dark to see much more, I tried to look for a light switch, I found one right next to the door I flicked it on, I saw her face.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, I heard Luke bolt up the stairs, he ran up to me and looked into the room.

"Rose.." He said, he turned me around and placed me against his chest, it was Allison, she killed herself.

"It's all my fault." I cried into Luke's sweater, he petted my hair.

"It's not your fault." He said, I took a deep breath and turned myself around, I walked up to her body, he shot her self in the head, her gun propped up against the bed, she had my old 9mm in her hand, I took another deep breath trying to hold back the tears, I spotted a piece of paper and picked it up, Allison had written a suicide note, it read: Rose, if you read this I'm sorry, I couldn't handle being alone, but if you do end up finding me, don't cry, I want you to know this wasn't your fault I've felt like this for the longest time, and tell Luke I'm sorry for hating him so much. Love Allison. I clutched the paper in my hand, I wiped tears from my eyes and turned around.

"Luke can you go bury her, I can't do it." I asked, he smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He said, I walked downstairs and sat on large couch, I laid down, and waited for Luke to come back inside. About twenty-five minutes later Luke came back into the house full of dirt, he brushed his self off at the door and came it sit next to me, I sat up and leaned against Luke, tears still threatening to escape my eyes, Luke cuddled me close, I peered outside the large living room window, the sun was setting, I got off the couch and walked up the stairs, and straight into the room opposite room were we found Allison, I looked around the room, the wall were a deep red and had abstract paintings all over the walls, I jumped onto the giant bed, it was so comfortable. Luke slowly came up the stairs, when I saw him in the hallway I smiled, and motioned him to come to bed, he smirked and came into the bedroom, I rolled over and curled up, Luke turned off the light and came into bed, he held me close, I wanted to cry, but I held it back as best as I could, It took me forever but I finally fell asleep.

**Chapter 16! WHOOP c: Here it is. I don't hve much to say this time but Ta daa xD**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	17. Surprise

I woke up but something wasn't right, I felt sick, I jumped off the bed and dashed diagonally into the bathroom and ultimately threw up, I hadn't felt like this since my infection, I heard Luke shuffle across the hallway to my side.

"Rose, are you okay?" He asked inching closer, I wiped my mouth and turned around.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered, Luke grabbed me and pulled me into his chest, I wasn't sure what was going on, I didn't know what was happening to me.

"L-Luke, I'm scared." I said burying my head deeper into Luke's sweater, he made me walk back into the bedroom to lie down, I placed my head on the soft pillow, Luke sat cross-legged on the bed, just watching me, I shifted to my back.

"Want something productive to do?" I said attempting to sit up, he nodded, he was obviously bored.

"Go hunt some animals, I'm not sure how long this sickness is going to last." I said, he smiled and placed a quick kiss on my shaky lips before leaving for the woods. I tried to relax but my stomach wouldn't stop doing twists and turns, my stomach settled for a while, well long enough for me to fall asleep, I was woken back up by the door being slammed, I quickly sat up.. to quickly my stomach starting feeling sick again, I quietly got out of bed and tip-toed my way to the stairs, I slowly walked down the stairs to see who was in the house, I heard shuffling in the kitchen, I peered around the banister to see a man, with a gun slung on his back, I pressed up against the wall, I slowly went back upstairs, I went into the bed room and knelt down onto the floor and slide under the bed to hide, I heard the guy walk around the house, I wasn't moving until I know he left. Minutes passed and the guy hadn't left yet, I prayed he didn't come upstairs and that Luke wouldn't come back until he left, I heard foot steps climb the stairs I started to panic, he walked into the room I was hidden in, he walked around and shuffled around to find supplies, then the door opened, oh god it was Luke, the man ran out of the room and down the stairs, Luke screeched as shots rang through the house, tears fell from my eyes, I couldn't lose him. The shooting stopped and footsteps came up the stairs, I saw Luke's brown clunky shoes, I came out from under the bed, I ran and jumped into his arms crying.

"I thought he killed you!" I said as he held me.

"If Allison couldn't shoot me before how do you think he could?" He said smiling, I laughed and kiss him, tears spilling from my eyes, he put me down, when I calmed down my stomach started to hurt again, I was afraid of what would happen. Luke made me go back and lie down, after a while I fell back asleep.

*Luke's PoV*

I made Rose lie back down, neither one of us knew what was going on, and why she was sick. I walked back downstairs and found the dead survivor I had killed, I threw the survivor over my shoulder and brought it outside, the smell of the human blood was strong, I forced myself not to devour him, I didn't need infected banging on the door wanting the dead survivor, I carried the man to the end of the driveway and laid him there and left him for the regular infected to eat, I walked back into the house, a loud thud came from upstairs. 'Rose?' I thought, I quickly ran up the stairs and found Rose lying on the floor curled up, I ran up to her.

"Rose!" I said picking her up off the floor, she mumbled something but I didn't catch it, I put her back on the bed and I sat in front of her, and made her look at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, she shook her head and began to cry.

"I don't know what's wrong." She said, as her tears hit my hand, I wrapped my arms around her, waiting for her to calm down, if she kept on crying the infection would take over, I held her until she stopped crying, she lied back down, I got up off the bed, then I felt Rose grab my wrist.

"Don't leave.." She whispered, I smiled and sat back down, she lay back down and closed her eyes, I waited for about five minutes before leaving again, I walked back downstairs and grabbed the animals that were scattered around the room, I put them in the fridge since most of the houses still had power so the animals wouldn't go rotten, fresh meat tasted better. I looked out the giant window in the living room and watched the normal infected eat the dead survivor, I shook my head and sat down on the couch, the sun was setting slowly I watched it, the sky turning orange and purple. The sun set, I went back upstairs and went into the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror my dark hair covering my face, I sighed and pushed it back. I was about to walk into the bedroom when I remember I hadn't cleaned up the blood from Allison's body, I sighed and shuffled back downstairs to get some water, I wasn't gonna use bleach, It would kill our sense of smell, I opened the cupboards underneath the sink, I grabbed a bucket and a sponge, I put the bucket in the sink and filled it with hot water, I mixed in some soap also, I took it out of the sink and carefully brought it upstairs, I walked into the room and turned on the light it flickered on, the blood was dried to the hardwood, I knew I wouldn't be able to get out all of the blood but I had to try, I knelt down and dipped the sponge in the water, and started to scrub the floor as hard as I could, I could feel the sweat drip off my forehead. I stopped scrubbing and the bloodstain was almost gone but still there, I figured that it was enough so I brought the bucket downstairs and dumped out the dirty bloody water, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and walked back up the stairs, I walked into the room and saw Rose sitting up.

"Rose, are you feeling okay?" I asked, she smiled.

"A bit better, I had no idea what that was about." She said, I walked over to the bed and sat down, I kicked off my shoes, and lay down next to Rose. As we lay in bed I heard something strange it was faint but I could hear it, it was coming from Rose.

"Rose lift up your shirt." I said sitting up, she looked at me with a very confused look on her face.

"Why?" She questioned, when i didn't answer she just lifted her shirt, I pressed my ear against her stomach, thanks to my insane hearing skills I heard two, no three heart beats.

"What?" Rose asked, I lifted up my head, she pulled her shirt back down, I placed a goofy smile on my face.

"Rose, your pregnant." I said, she just stared at me in shock.

"What..?" She said, at first she looked scared then a smiled grew, she placed a hand protectively on her stomach, after that surprise we lay back down, Rose fell asleep then I did right after her.

**Chapter 17! This one took a lot longer to write, I wanted the surprise to be at the end so I had to shove random things in the middle xD but thanks for reading c:**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	18. Nothing To Lose

I woke up at dawn, Luke still at my side, I smiled, slightly rubbing my stomach, there was two babies growing inside me, I also needed names, it would either be two girls, two boys, or one of each. I stretched and got off the bed, I let Luke sleep be needed it since he has to do all the hunting, I felt bad, I was just about ready to start hunting survivor's on my own, I sighed and shuffled to the bathroom, the morning sickness making me feel worse, I stood in front of the mirror and carefully brushed through the matted mess, I turned around slowly making sure not to make the morning sickness worse, I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs, I sprawled my body across the couch. I heard Luke's footsteps come down the stairs, I sat up and smiled at him, he yawned and stretched out his limbs, he walked to the couch I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down, he sat on my legs and ran his fingers through my hair, I smiled.

"We should go hunt today, I'm feeling a lot better." I said, he shrugged, we should save those animals for when we couldn't hunt, he thought about it for a minute.

"I guess." He sighed, I lit up, Luke stood up and grabbed my hand, we walked out the door, I closed the door behind me, we walked to our usual hunting spot, the church, it right in the survivor's path, it didn't take us long to get there, Luke picked me up and jumped up on the church roof, I smiled and sat down, Luke sat next to me. We didn't talk much, we were more focused on finding a survivor, I looked over at Luke, he looked back at me, pulling his hood up.

"Luke, we need to think of names." I smiled, he laughed, and thought for a few minutes.

"How about Dean or Andre?" He said, I shrugged.

"Maybe Athena or Celeste?" I said, I liked all those names, I smirked, it was decided, well depends on what we have, then I sensed blood... Human blood... I jumped upright, Luke already at my side, a pleasureful sensation filled my body, Luke got ready to pounce on the survivor, the female survivor came into sight, her pistol tightly clenched in her hands as she inched closer, she stopped suddenly in front of the church, Luke crouched ready to pounce, he jumped down straight onto her, as Luke pinned her she started to scream, to make her stop Luke killed her quickly, I slowly climbed down, we were about ready to eat when.

"Oh my god, Alex!?" A woman yelled, I spun my head in that direction, to see another woman, short blonde pixie cut hair with a A-K wrapped in her hands, plus two men, A large bald man with tattoos and piercings and a darker skinned man, more slender and ruffled hair pouring in different directions, I got startled and started to run to the woods.

"Rose!" Luke yelled, I didn't stop running I had no idea where I was, all I knew is I had to keep my babies safe, I knew Luke could get out of there easily. I made it into the woods, I ended up tripping over an overgrown root, I cursed to myself as I fell, I immediately got back up brushing off the dirt, and kept running, making random turns through the forest, when I reached a road, I stopped to take a breath. I saw a little roadside diner and went into it.

*Luke's PoV*

"Rose!" I yelled as she dashed for the woods, the survivor's were closing in, I had to think fast, get out of here or risk them following me to Rose? I chose to get out of there as fast as I could, I crouched down and jumped in zig-zag formations, shots rang out, I dodged them with ease, I kept soaring as high as I could, I landed on top of a factory, I sat down looking down seeing if I could spot Rose, I couldn't see much, since a storm was on it's way, I sighed, and carefully a gracefully jumped to ground level, there was a little station house near the factory, I decided to hold up in there for the night, I would go look for Rose in the morning, I walked into the tiny box they called a station house, it was just big enough for me to move around, I sighed and lied on the table that was in there, it was very comfortable but it would have to do, I wasn't gonna get myself caught in that storm, I just hoped Rose found somewhere to hold up for the night.

*Rose's PoV*

I looked around the diner, it was pretty small, a tiny kitchen, a small rows of booths lining the cracked windows, I sighed, I guess I would be crashing out in one the booths, I went around the counter to make sure there wasn't any infected in here, it's not that I'm scared of them, they are just utterly annoying, I quickly peered into the kitchen, it looked like I was safe, well for now, I found a booth that was more secluded, just so anyone or anybody sees me, cause if someone did they'd do anything to kill me. I laid down and began to relax, I hoped Luke was okay, I knew it was stupid of me to run off but I was scared and there was too many survivor's for the both of us to handle.

"Luke, you better be safe." I said aloud to myself, then I heard someone at the door, I pressed myself back against the wall of the booth, I was not peering around the corner just in case it was a survivor, then it started to bang on the door, then I knew it was just an infected that probably heard me. I walked to the door and stared at the infected and growled at it, it stopped banging on the door and just simply ran away, I laughed as it bolted back into the forest, I walked back to the booth and lied back down, the rain started to come down, the sound was loud but it didn't bother me, it took me forever to fall asleep without Luke at my side but I somehow managed to get to sleep.

**Chapter 18 c: **

**I thank you all for reading :)**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	19. Reunited

I woke up, it was maybe five am, but I wasn't sure, I sat up and peered outside, rain still pouring outside, I stepped out of the booth and walked over to the door, I have to wait until the sun comes up, it would be a lot easier to get through the dense woods with some natural light, I sighed and sat down in the booth closest to the door, I still wondered if Luke was okay, he better be okay. I stood back up, dizziness came over me, I fell forwards hitting the floor, I opened my eyes seconds later, I got my self to my knees, and placed my hand to my forehead, I felt warm, I slowly got to my feet almost falling over again, when I regained my balance, I heard a screech but it wasn't Luke, 'Hide!' My body yelled, I dived under the counter.

"I know your in there." The Hunter said, I heard him open the door, I felt my chest tense up, I pressed my hand against my stomach, I knew I would do anything to protect my babies, I heard his footsteps walking around, I knew he could smell me, I stood up so he could see where I physically was, I watched him turn to me, he walked towards me, he pressed his self against me, his face was an inch from mine, I looked up at him and gave an evil smirk, I lifted up my hands and swiftly jammed my claws in his head, I didn't have time to deal with him, my focus was to find Luke, I removed my claws from the dead Hunter, his eyes were wide with shock, I smiled and walked to door, I pushed it open and went on my way to find Luke. I headed into the forest, I don't remember the way I went to get to that restaurant, I sighed as continued to walk forwards hoping to see something I recognized when I made it through the forest. I walked under broken branches and climbed over fallen trees. After what felt like hours of walking I stumbled out of the forest into an unknown part of the city, and headed East down the long stretch of road. Then I saw it, the giant cross that sat upon the church, I rushed towards it hoping to find Luke waiting for me, but I was wrong, he wasn't there. I carefully pulled open the large wooden doors, I made my way to one of the benches and sat down letting my legs rest.

*Luke's PoV*

I woke up by rolling off the table and falling right onto the floor, I groaned in anger pushing myself off the floor, I pulled my hood over my head and headed out the door, I didn't know where to look first to find Rose, I hoped her and our babies were fine, hell they better be. I decided to head to the house maybe she went there, I jumped onto the treetops watching infected run around like idiots, I leaped over small houses until I made it to the edge of town, I followed the road until I made it to the house, I burst through the door.

"Rose!?" I yelled as I looked around the house, I heard shuffling coming from upstairs, I bolted up to see an infected crawling around, I didn't even know how he got up here, I just stomped on it's head until it stopped moaning. I cursed to myself, I had no idea where she could be. I ran out of the house I wasn't sure where to go, I jumped on the nearest house and began leaping through the city to see if I could find her so far no luck, I soared over the forest for the second time then I saw a small restaurant, I landed on the roof immediately jumping off in front of the glass doors, I carefully pulled them open walking inside I could smell something dead, my heart wrenched I didn't want to think that it was Rose. I peered around the counter to see the dead body of a Hunter, it was fresh, did Rose kill him? I turned around and ran out of the restaurant and dashed into the woods, I had one more place to check. The church.

*Rose's PoV*

My mind went blank for a moment then I heard the doors trying to be pulled open, luckily I was smart and blocked the door with a table, I slowly got up to see what was at the doors.

"God damn it." It yelled, the voice sounded worried, I ran back to the benches and tucked myself in between them. It finally got the doors open, I pushed myself farther back against the wall, the figure paced back and forth down the aisle.

"Where the hell could she be." It said, tears started to form, it was Luke, I slowly crept behind him and jumped onto his back making him screech loudly.

"I finally found you!" I yelled tears falling onto his hoodie, he finally stopped hopping around trying to get me off his back.

"Rose?" He said, I got off his back, he turned and hugged me as hard as he could. I couldn't help but smile.

"Your okay, and the babies?" Luke asked, I frowned, I wasn't sure if they were okay. He motioned me to lie down so he could listen for their heart beats, I lifted my shirt slightly, he pressed he ear against my stomach, a smiled rounded his face.

"Their fine." He said getting up, I sat up and smiled, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, I was so glad to find him, I was so worried about him. We walked out of the church and headed back to the house, Luke stopped for a second, I turned to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he sighed.

"Where were you when we were separated?" He asked.

"Some restaurant by the woods." I said wondering why he was asking me.

"So you killed that Hunter in there?" He said looking down at me, I sighed.

"Yeah." I said, he pulled me into his arms, I didn't understand why he asked, I had to defend myself.

We made it back to the house we had be using for the past couple of days, we walked inside, all I wanted to do was sleep. I walked up the stairs and saw an infected with its skull crushed, I didn't even want to know, I just went into the room and straight into the bed, I curled up under the warm covers and fell asleep quickly.

**Here's Chapter 19, sorry it took so long to come out. I think I'll only be doing one more chapter, I've kinda lost interest in this story :|**

**Sorry to all those who enjoyed my story, and I kinda rushed this chapter since my sister kept nagging me to write it -.-**

**Thanks for reading :]**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	20. A Happy End

9 months later...

I leaned over the roof of the church, seeing a survivor make it way down the road, as it came closer Luke flew off the roof landing on the helpless survivor, I climbed down my stomach obstructing me to climb down on certain objects. When I finally got down Luke had already finished off the survivor, I didn't even look at it's face, I just filled my stomach to feed my babies. When we were finished Luke tossed the body aside for straggling infected to pick at, we headed on our way back to the house it took us ten times longer since I waddled around like a duck. After about and hour and a half we finally made it back, my feet and back hurt like hell, we walked inside I sat myself on the couch resting my back. I felt both my babies kick, I smirked, Luke came and sat next me.

"How much longer?" He asked me.

"Not sure they'll come when their ready." I said smiling, Luke placed a tentative hand on my enlarged stomach. I suddenly heard banging, Luke ushered me up the stairs and into our room also shoving me inside the closet, I pulled him to my face.

"Don't get yourself killed." I said, he nodded giving me a quick kiss before rushing downstairs. Sudden gunshots made me jump, all I could hear was Luke screeching, my body wouldn't stop shaking I couldn't help him I don't move around a fast as I used to all I could do wait and hope be came back. The gun shots stopped, and foot steps came up the stairs, I forced my body to stop shaking and kept my breath as quiet as I could. The closet door swung open, Luke was standing there, I smiled and attempted to wrap my arms around him but my stomach kinda got in the way of that. I felt sudden stabs of pain, Luke sat me on the bed.

"Rose you okay?" He asked, I smiled.

"Yeah, just random stabs of pain." I said with a slight smile on my face, it was almost time for them to come. Luke helped me walk downstairs, I already started to feel hungry having to feed three people in the same body was not fun, luckily Luke didn't get rid of the body so I could eat. I quickly feasted letting Luke have half of the survivor, I headed back upstairs my back was killing me, I lay myself on the bed but couldn't get into a comfortable position. Luke came stomping up the stairs, he ran into the bedroom jumping onto the bed, I laughed.

"Yes, Luke?" I said, he smiled.

"Feeling anymore pain?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, being pregnant has those flaws." I said laughing, he laughed along with me. I got up to walk around to hopefully help my back be not so sore, I made it to the hallway when I felt a gush in between my legs, oh god is it time? I thought to myself.

"Luke." I said turning around.

"What is it Rose?" He got off the bed looking at me confused.

"I think I'm going into labour." I said, he ran over to me helping me back to the bed, I undid my pants and kicked them off slipping under the covers. Luke ran into the bathroom to get towels and some warm water, he was scrambling, he had no idea what to do. I was about to start nursing school before this, I only knew some basic things from some research I did.

"Luke, calm down." I said, shifting my body and stuffing more pillows behind my back.

"Rose.. I don't know what to do." He said obviously scared out of his mind, I gripped his shoulder.

"Luke, you'll be fine, all I need you to do is help, I can do the rest." I said trying to comfort him, he nodded.

"Okay, just let me know what to do." Luke said, I smiled wiping sweat off my forehead, the pain was slowly intensifying. I gripped the bed sheets breathing heavily pain creeping up my spine.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Luke asked concern in his voice, I looked into his eyes.

"Nothing, just in pain." I said as another stab of pain hit my abdomen, I tried for another deep breath but it was cut short by a contraction.

"Luke, I need you to check and see if you can see one of the babies heads." I said, he simply nodded and lifted the blanket.

"No head, but there's lots of blood, is that normal?" He asked, I nodded.

"It's normal, don't worry." I said, he nodded obviously worried, I tried my best to tell him what to do through all my contractions. I started to feel the need to push.

"Luke, check please!" I practically screamed as pain exploded in my back.

"I see a head!" Luke said happily, I took a large breath pushing as hard as I could, Luke stayed at the end of the bed to help the babies when they came out. And to my surprise my labour was going faster than I expected, I pushed again soon feeling a quickly relief.

"Is one out?" I asked Luke, I saw him peek his head over the blanket, he quickly nodded.

"Alright, quickly cut the umbilical cord." I said wiping the excess sweat the accumulated on my forehead.

"Okay, what now?" He asked, I stopped to think for a moment.

"Make sure there is no fluid obstructing it's airway." I said, the pain quickly came back, I clenched my fists. Luke walked over and placed the wrapped up baby beside me, I smiled, it started to cry and another contraction started.

"Luke?" I called for his name, I stood back up.

"The other one is coming." He said smiling, I nodded taking short breaths to help with the pain. I pushed again really hard, I started to feel a little dizzy, I just kept my breathing normally.

"It's almost here!" Luke exclaimed, I took one last strong push and the baby came out, a sense of relief filled my body but that was short lived as the two were crying their little hearts out. I carefully sat up taking one of them and rocking it slowly.

"So what's their gender?" I ask Luke, he smiled.

"A boy and a girl." Luke said, I smiled.

"So Celeste and Andre?" I questioned, he nodded.

"Perfect names for these two." He answered handing me the other, Luke came beside me.

"We are finally a family." I said as I started to cry, they looked like the both of us, Celeste is a Witch and Andre is a Hunter, we could easily tell them apart by their eyes. They both smiled up at Luke and I, after this moment I knew we were one happy family.

**Sorry guys last chapter :(**

**But I had a really good run on this story.**

**Thanks for all the Reviews and Follows c:**

**Also kinda rushed this chapter I wanted to end it on a happy note.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


End file.
